


Nanami the couple maker

by Absinok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absinok/pseuds/Absinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think you should come this year? Come on it's going to be fun! Plus there will be everyone, especially Hinata!"<br/>"What do you mean, especially Hinata?"<br/>"Well so you'll have someone you appreciate a lot around!"</p><p>When Christmas comes, Nanami is particularly insistent for Komaeda to come to Hope's Peak celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanami the couple maker

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift made for secret santa.  
> It's clearly not the best thing I've written, since I kinda have a writer block right now. I'm not really satisfied with my style but meeh.  
> Also, for the details, Nanami is a student in Hope's Peak Academy, with the whole 77th class.  
> The project Izuru had actually worked like it was supposed to, so Hinata became the Ultimate Hope but his own personality didn't change so Izuru doesn't exist in this AU.

"Attention please, this is a message from your headmaster. The Christmas celebration of Hope's Peak Academy will begin at 5 pm on saturday. Every student, feel free to bring food to supplement the buffet. Remember this celebration is not an obligation but a break between your two semesters, enjoy yourself!"

The students all smiled and cheered as soon as the announcement stopped, making a vocal mess in the classrooms that no teacher seemed capable to calm down. They tried – more desperately than anything since they knew it was a lost cause, they had a notable example of it from last year – to contain all the pupils though they were only able to keep themselves from the danger of students half destroying the place. 

At least Hope's Peak Academy had a particular advantage compared to other schools, it was far less messy because the people were in general more mature, and didn't wanted at all to be kicked out of the school. Indeed, who would like to end their high school years in an average place after going to the most prestigious school of the country? Of course the staff wouldn't let them leave for a little matter since they needed their research, though it was a certain way to control the students' enjoyment.

However, when the Christmas celebration was coming, nothing could really calm them. It was true the semester was about to end, they already passed their finals – with more or less success – and the only time left was to research and to learn amusing things about their talents. The SHSL "pâtissière" who came from Paris was always cooking a lot of cakes with funny flavors for example.

This year, the whole 77th class would come to the celebration, unlike last year. The luckster had been the only one who wasn't present last time, but he decided to came this year. Not only because his entire class insisted a lot for him to came, especially the Gamer that kept asking all the time until he accepted – and he really didn't wanted to disappoint them -but also because he actually wanted to go by himself. 

Hinata had shown him countless pictures of last year celebration that Koizumi had taken, insisting on how great it had been and how much he should have come. Komaeda had found it very presumptuous of him back there, to act as if he belonged in the talented part of the school instead of being with the likes of him, one faceless and talentless reserve student. Even with the surgery, the luckster didn't thought he deserved the slightest to be called the Ultimate Hope. 

With time – and with Nanami that was honestly the best peacemaker ever – he had come to accept it and to fully appreciate Hinata as he was: an incredible person that was sort of a symbol of hope, even without a talent. It was amazing how he managed to twist his whole world view by his sole existence, but it would never be right to say Hinata was nothing but another reserve student. He sure was a wonderful friend to have, and the luckster soon realized he may hold romantic feelings for the talentless. He sure wouldn't ever have imagined it before, but it sure was true and Nanami probably noticed his crush – Komaeda doubted she would insist so much for him to come to the party only to have fun with him. 

After all Christmas was the most romantic part of the year, and the last celebration allowed some couples to settle (Souda didn't spoke for a few weeks after seeing Sonia and Tanaka kiss, only wailing how his heart had been crushed). Though if it was Nanami's intention to make them date, Komaeda didn't think it would actually happen. After all, it wasn't really probable to have Hinata return his feelings, and honestly he'd rather not make a fool of himself. He wouldn't want to ruin their friendship, the brunet had already found him weird several times and he would surely think his feelings were gross.

Komaeda decided to forget his assumptions from now, he'd see what would happen at the party the day after, it was useless to worry now when he had important things to do. Thus, as soon as the melodic bell rang, he hurried out of the class, sneaking out to avoid drawing the brunet's attention and managed to get out of the school without anyone noticing him. Komaeda expected Hinata to wait for him to go shopping a little together, but he had other plans by himself that would be ruined if the brunet ever was by his side. He couldn't buy him a present if he was there!

Hopefully the walk wasn't too long as he entered a nearby shop – that wasn't the closest to the school though, he wouldn't risk to find an acquaintance there – and a strong smell of pastries immediately struck him. He smiled knowingly while buying what exactly he wanted, he was sure Hinata would be really pleased. The seller was nice enough to put it in a box and wrap it as a present, understanding his intentions, and slipping out a little "I'm sure he will like it" when the luckster took it. His face a little flushed, Komaeda almost asked how he knew before remembering he had given the name 'Hajime' so it would be written in a little paper on the top of the gift. Right.

He then almost ran to the post office and in his hurry bumped into someone. Ah of course it was his luck again. Hinata watched him with bewildered eyes before finally starting the conversation.

"So this is where you disappeared?"

Komaeda smiled nervously, his hands twitching anxiously before turning the box that was still in his hands to the side, so the other wouldn't notice his name on it.

"Yes! I- er. I have to send it. It's just personal stuff!" he replied hastily, and though the brunet eyed him suspiciously, he said nothing more and instead entered in the post office, asking for a pack that should have been sent in his name. He quickly retrieved it, wrapping the box in presents' paper before writing 'Chiaki' on the top. That was when Komaeda gave him a curious look.

"It's a brand new console for her. She didn't buy any PS4 before so I figured I should offer it to her." Hinata explained at the term of their silent exchange.

The luckster's face brightened considerably at his words."Oh really? I thought she did, I even got her a game for it!"

However when he asked to get his own pack that he had commended two weeks ago, the employees turned surprisingly nervous in a few seconds, telling him there had been a problem and they were unable to get the pack now, they didn't even know when it would come. Shocked by the revelation, Hinata reproached them not to have tried enough to get it but Komaeda stayed completely silent, trying to determine what it would mean for him. What kind of good luck will come from it?

Soon and after a certain grumbling from him, Hinata incited him to go back to Hope's Peak, unless he wasn't done with Christmas shopping but the luckster agreed they should just go back and they walked quickly while chatting a little. The brunet was so annoyed he didn't even realized Komaeda was still holding the box, keeping it in his hands instead of sending it like he had said he would. It was just his luck again when they happened to be just next to a fight between a father and her daughter, that quickly started yelling.

"What do you mean this game was for me?! I don't want this shit! I WANT A GAME FOR GIRLS NOT FOR BOYS!" she screamed, her tone increasing at each word before throwing the game in the street. Her father seemed ready to hit her, but in the end only yelled at her as well, forcing her to go back to their car and then drove away quickly. The people drawn by the altercation were soon scattered and soon nobody payed attention anymore if not Komaeda who bent over to grab the game.

"What is it?"

"Assassin's Creed 4! Exactly the game I bought!" the luckster exclaimed, his eyes shining with delight.

"Wait. You're not going to keep it are you? It doesn't belong to you!" Hinata reprimanded him, clearly disapproving.

"Why wouldn't I? I found it. Unless someone asks for it, it now belongs to me." the white haired boy explained with actual pride, reassured his luck allowed him to have a gift for the Gamer in the end.

Hinata didn't looked satisfied but kept silent about it, and even helped him to wrap it nicely once back at the dorms (hopefully the Ultimate Hope had bought present paper if needed). They eventually parted ways when it was too late for him to stay in the room – the luckster doubted he would like to sleep in his room anyway, especially since there was only one bed. Of course Komaeda would sleep on the floor then, but still it probably wouldn't please Hinata. Despite his excitement at the oncoming party, the sleep was quick to came after he swallowed the pills he was supposed to take. He hadn't been at first, but now he'd been taking the treatment for more than a year. It was great he supposed, everything was going well they told him. He hadn't noticed any difference by himself but he believed with all his being that Hope's Peak therapists could heal him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On saturday excitement stirred him up far too early but he couldn't go back to sleep no matter how much he tried – it was going to be his first Christmas with anyone else since a lot of years! This celebration will probably be one of the most memorable events of his life! Ah he couldn't help to see them all enjoy themselves, they would surely be shining with hope! To share this moment with them, it would be exceptional! Komaeda just couldn't wait for it, he was far too pumped. 

Instead of staying in his room, he walked out of it, careful to stay silent as most of the students were asleep. It was logical after all, they were making up for the sleep deprivation of all the semester. Very few people were actually awake, and he wasn't surprised to see Asahina out of everyone in the cafeteria. Some underclassmen like Oogami were with her and chatted a bit with him while eating – they were surprisingly cheerful, coming back from a morning jog they said. 

The luckster didn't exactly expected Nanami to be awake, but he went to see in the rec room anyway and wasn't so surprised when he caught her figure on a chair, playing to her PSP. He sat down next to her to watch as she was going through – was that a murder game? It sure looked like one – some sort of trial. His assumption was proven correct when they explained the evidences found on the corpses. It was pretty interesting to watch and he stayed here as Nanami was half playing, half falling asleep but never losing points, always managing to do a perfect score. 

It was impressive at least to watch her use her talent and he wasn't distracted, even as more people filled the room. It wasn't until Hinata called their names that he tore his gaze from the game, unfocused eyes watching the brunet in confusion and the other started to explain he was searching for them for roughly a half hour, and that he was really glad he had finally found them. Nanami eventually stopped her game and yawned, her tired eyes stuck on Hinata. 

"Mmmh what time is it?"

"It's past noon Nanami! How much time did you spend here anyway?" Hinata laughed incredulously.

"It was 7 when I woke up, and Nanami was already here. I suspect she didn't sleep at all" Komaeda explained and the girl immediately pouted, apparently upset by his words.

"I did!"

They both cackled this time and Nanami soon joined them.

They parted ways an hour before the celebration, preparing themselves for it. Komaeda didn't took too long for it, only getting off his usual green jacket to dress up with a nicer suit that was classy but didn't look too rich and formal. The celebration was a huge event after all, it would be disrespectful to show with a carefree attire.

He then grabbed his gifts and went to the gymnasium where the party took place, helping other students to prepare what was left to do (mostly install tables and chairs) and was soon joined by Hinata, who honestly looked handsome in the black suit he had decided to wear. In a few minutes, music started to play as more students started to fill the place. The rest of the 77th barch showed in the same time (Komaeda suspected Nanami not to have told them they were supposed to come together) and quickly mixed up.

"What do you think of the mistletoe Hinata-kun?" the white haired boy asked out of the blue and the other grimaced, ruining the festive mood.

"There is a little too much for my taste." Hinata stated blankly and Komaeda poked his side immediately after. "Oi! What was that for?" his complain quickly died when the luckster winked, the grabbed his arm. "It's Christmas celebration! No frowny faces allowed Hajime!" he exclaimed, his speech purposely slowing down when coming to the name. The reaction wasn't disappointing, Hinata looked completely struck, shocked and then embarrassed.

"Come on!" Komaeda continued not long after, pushing him a bit. "Let's find Nanami!"

They found out that surprisingly enough, the gamer had disappeared in front of the food stand, stuffing her face – a little more graciously than Owari – with chocolate. "Ooh seems like we found Nanami-chan guilty pleasure!" the taller sing song and Hinata had to tell the girl that he was just joking for her to stop making a face.

"Nanami? I have – er- a gift for you. Christmas gift!" Hinata stumbled a bit on his words but the smile the gamer gave him was so wide he quickly forgot about his embarrassment.

She opened the box with awe and almost jump in excitement when she saw what was inside. The only thing that stopped her was her devotion to the object in her hands, that was almost sacred for her and the fear to make even a scratch to it though it didn't contain her joy as she thank him countless times, completely euphoric. Her delight increased even more – they didn't think it could be possible – when the luckster gave her his gift and she squeaked in absolute joy, which concerned the others around her a bit.

“You are both the best friends I could have! Thank you very much, Hinata and Komaeda. You are really nice.” she told them with a really fond smile, looking exceptionally cute.

“I have gifts for you too!” she exclaimed while giving them small boxes. They opened them slowly, and soon discovered what she had got for them.

“Hinata, I thought you needed a nicer tie. I think this one really suits you.” she said as the brunet took delicately in his hands an apple green tie with the kanji 'future' written on it before putting it instead of his usual one. “Plus it matches with Komaeda's colors!” she added when he wasn't listening, looking insistently at the luckster.

“Komaeda, you really should tie your hair sometimes. It would look good on you!” the gamer explained when the white haired boy found several hair ties and a paper explaining how to make particular coiffures with short hair. Is she serious? Komaeda was wondering if that was only a joke or not, but then Nanami smiled mischievously, repeating it would reeeally fit him. Alright, she couldn't be anymore clear about her intentions. He laughed it off though, asking her to help him, he wouldn't want to disappoint her. After all, it might be great to tie his hair, it was a bit annoying when the wind messed up with it and put it right in his face.

“Ah yes Hinata! I got that for you!” the luckster exclaimed loudly upon remembering and then stopped by embarrassment when he realized he had almost shouted. Ignoring the ones that were looking at him with astonished eyes, he turned to Hinata as he gave his present. The brunet impatiently opened it, and then gave him the most huge and perfect smile he had ever seen. It seemed to be true adoration, and the luckster enjoyed the moment more than anything else.

“Where did you get Kusamochi? I couldn't find it anywhere!” Hinata inquired, his genuine smile never faltering.

“I'll show you! It's not really far you know.”

“Anyway, thank you a lot. I really appreciate it. You are the only one left it seems! Here is my gift for you”

The luckster opened it eagerly, with more excitation he thought himself capable of, and the result was.. another box. This one clearly came from a jewelery shop, and he felt his heartbeat accelerate at the thought Hinata would buy something so expensive just for him.

The jewel was delicately made, a superb necklace in silver. The chain was thick – to show it was meant to be wore by boys – and a dark shade of gray, and carried a pendant that seemed made of emerald with how intense it shone. The necklace was long enough for the four-leaf clover pendant to lie on his collarbones. It was truly beautiful.

He was left without any words, too bewildered to say anything. This gift wasn't only incredible, it truly was as perfect as the person who offered it. Hinata laughed a little at his lack of speech – though it was probably more at his clear astonishment – before saying the one who sold it to him was an acquaintance, and he gave him a really great offer.

Komaeda felt absolutely delighted, an unstoppable joy blossoming in his chest and almost pulled Hinata into a hug before realizing he may find it weird. He truly wanted to though, but instead he gave him the widest smile he was able to do, his eyes shining with adoration and the brunet looked really satisfied by this, blushing a little at his deeply fond gaze.

Unfortunately that was the moment they were called to have speeches from the eldest students, then one from the headmaster who told them they really should have fun tonight and – one of the scientists stopped him to say they shouldn't do it too much though, but no one really listened.

Having lost the others in the crowd, Komaeda went to chat a little with some other students, laughing with his classmates and smiling at the underclassmen. At some point someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in the center of the room, where half of the students were dancing clumsily, encouraging him to do as much. 

He quickly recognized the brunet, who had found him somewhere in the crowd with some talent only him seemed to know about (he wouldn't have been able to notice anyone by himself, unless if they were right in front of him). If the luckster had been a bit reluctant at first to practice his dancing skills, Hinata was enough by himself to convince him to try and as if there had never been any hesitation, Komaeda started to dance with him, soon getting as bold as to take the lead and the other didn't seem to mind having to follow his twirls. On the contrary, Hinata was glad that his partner was better than him, knowing the basic moves of the salsa, since himself was sort of lost, only copying the other's moves.

When the song ended, they stepped out of the called dance floor, heading to the food stand and as soon as no one was looking at them anymore (they had gotten strange looks when they were dancing, and if Hinata didn't really noticed it – too concentrated on the dance – Komaeda had been perfectly aware of them) they started to laugh together, in a quite intimate moment. 

As surprising as it might seem, Nanami was nowhere to be found and the luckster guessed she was leaving them for them to make out as she obviously wanted to. It was a very close moment they shared together, forgetting the others around them. They quickly started to drink, both because of their thirst (that was partly due to the other's attraction) and to give themselves an excuse to respond slowly, since they both surely weren't indifferent to the other's appearance. They were kind of distracting themselves while filling their stomach, though mostly with drinks.

After a bit of time though, Komaeda had to excuse himself to leave the other's company: he felt sort of funny and tried to cool down his head with cold water, but it didn't help the weird feeling, as if he wasn't exactly thinking straight – though it wasn't as if he ever had been but it wasn't the same impression. He had trouble walking in a straight line and felt a bit empty headed, as if he was sick (he firstly suspected his illnesses to be responsible of it). However after some time it became clear that wasn't the case, and despite his state, the luckster quickly understood there might had been alcohol in the drinks.

His assumption was proven right when he heard a few people – he couldn't recognize who – talk about how Souda slipped liquor in the fruit juice for people to have more fun (and that surprisingly, Hanamura helped him). Problem was, Komaeda surely drank a lot more than he was able to stand with how dizzy he felt, and was now left without anyone in a party where everything was loud and eccentric. He managed after some time to drop himself on a chair – that hopefully wasn't occupied – and to try to make his mind clearer. The last one was clearly a failure when he noticed who was next to him. Of course it had to be Hinata. The white haired boy almost laughed, asking if the other was following him but of course that wasn't the case, and Hinata would only think he was weird.

“Fancy meeting you here.” the luckster slurred more than anything else, and the other laughed, poking at his sides for him to stop. Yet he didn't stopped there, continuing to poke until it looked suspiciously as if he was trying to tickle him, which was working more than Komaeda would like to admit. He wasn't extremely ticklish, but Hinata's clever hands were unstoppable, scratching lightly the worst parts of his torso. Of course the laugh quickly came on both parts, though it was far more desperate for Komaeda, who was trying everything he could to grab the brunet's hands but was pitifully failing.

“Hahaha- no stop! Hinata please!”

But the Ultimate Hope seemed deaf to his pleas, only continuing harder, making sure to memorize every sensitive part. It wasn't until Komaeda started to call him by his given name that the other temporary stopped his tickling.

“Ha-Hajime!”

There he was watched with an intense gaze that made him feel hot under the collar. The luckster realized he had fallen from the chair at some point – though nobody really realized with the general loud sound – and that Hinata was now leaning on him, not going back to his previous sat position. Instead, he was staying so close that they could both feel each other's breath of their skin and it only made them anymore excited.

“Oh look Hajime.” He hadn't dropped the first name basis and was biting on his bottom lip, as if begging for Hinata to kiss him. Oh he would be glad to open this mouth again, would it be on his own. “Seems we're under the mistletoe.”

They didn't know who had closed the distance first, but soon enough they were kissing messily, clinging on each other as if they absolutely needed them. It didn't lasted long but the passion was enough to make them both dizzy again and when they parted it was with some sort of disappointment that was mutual.

“Want to try it again?” Hinata asked in a breathless voice, and Komaeda immediately nodded, eager for their mouth to meet again.

They kept kissing for an undetermined time that felt like a couple of seconds, melting in each other's warmth. Neither of them dared to say the words, but they were obvious enough, floating in the charged air between them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a barely lit room, where pale and dim lights projected moving shadows on the wall, a teenager suddenly woke up, falling from the chair he was sitting in shock of being brought back to reality. Hitting the ground allowed him to get fully aware of his surroundings, and his face darkened as soon as he noticed the green pod in the middle of the room. Getting up before going down on the chair again, he cringed – looking bitter – at the recollections of the nice dream he couldn't stop from filling his mind. It had been so peaceful, so pleasant! Hinata couldn't stand the contrast between it and the harsh reality he had been kicked in. He didn't realized until a few minutes that he was crying, the water drawing dark and wet circles on his trousers.

"Of course it was only a dream." Hinata muttered as his silent cries increased, trying to wipe the tears on his cheeks. This was proven a certain failure since no matter how soaked his sleeve's fabric was getting, he couldn't stop the tears from running desperately from his eyes. He shivered, feeling suddenly cold even in the red sweater Sonia gave him a few hours ago and put his whole left arm on his eyelids, weeping without any way to stop his grief. Even it was a reminder of the constant depression he was feeling, and he quickly switched of arms, dread filling his insides at the idea of covering his face with the limb the person he was watching over lacked.

"If only it could have been true." the brunet's whisper was so low nobody would have heard it if there was someone living at his side. He wasn't even completely sure himself if he had voiced it or not, reality was kind of twisting itself when you were alone and in such emotional pain. He wished he could actually celebrate something, instead of waiting for a wonder that may as well never happen. He ought not to give up hope, but these times it felt as if hope was non existent in this place. He could only work for his future, but instead he was refusing to move forward, grieving on the past. Who could tell him he was wrong? They were all waiting for a special person, if not for everybody. So they could really celebrate Christmas. But for now, they were stuck at playing the masquerade of enjoying this celebration even if they were only five and it was the last thing they wanted. If only Nanami could be there...

"Merry Christmas Komaeda. I hope you are happy, wherever you can be."

He wished he could see at least a smile on this face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY  
> But not really.  
> Also you can notice so much the moment where I started drinking myself.  
> Ah the magic of writing two drunk people kissing when you are tipsy yourself.


End file.
